


Blood of Love

by Little_Benzai_ten



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Benzai_ten/pseuds/Little_Benzai_ten
Summary: Two former teammates meet in the final battle. Sasuke dies in his arms and a guilt ridden Naruto wants nothing more than to follow him. Can the Kazekage save the 7th Hokage from himself or will he watch the blonde fade into nothing. This story is DARK.This does exist on FF as well under the same penname
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 7





	Blood of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Shueisha Shonen Jump, VIS Media LLC, Pierrot and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release. 
> 
> There is blood, pain and there are character deaths: proceed with caution.

Blood of the Loved

Chapter 1: The End

The wind crackled with chakra, the very air was charged with the energy pent up in the clouds, ready to be released at any moment on the shinobi below. The wind blew fiercely, whipping around the fighters with a vengeance. Grunts and screams, bloody gurgles and death rattles, sounded all around as ninja from both sides took the lives of their opponents.

The battle had not ended when Uchiha Madara fell at the hands of his most faithful subordinate, Zetsu. Zetsu, in turn, was later annihilated by Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha clan, the cursed clan. The third in command was Kabuto, who was killed weeks earlier by Uchiha Itachi- resurrected via jutsu from the former Konoha medic ninja.

With both Madara and Zetsu dead, it was Sasuke left to lead the troops. He had drove them with one goal, to kill everyone inhabiting Konohagakure, his former village, the ones who ordered his clan's destruction at the hands of his older brother, then declare Itachi a rogue ninja, an enemy to the village. He sought to avenge his brother, his family, and his clan. Konoha, Sasuke vowed, would pay.  
He walked through the foggy battle ground with his chokutō pulled from its scabbard. As enemies charged him, he cut them down with ease, Allied Shinobi Forces, fell at his feet clinching their precious hitai-ate as if they were life lines. The cowards hid behind their village name as if they were children holding on to their mother's skirts. They were weak; every one of them, strength was based on self-reliance and not relying on a weak dobe of a teammate to save their life.

Onyx black eyes scanned the battle, watching bodies clash together and twist as they were stuck by jutsu. Every ninja looking for an opponent after the one they just killed fell. There was only one he truly wanted to see, the only way he could ever be free of the shackles of Konoha. Sasuke must kill his greatest weakness, the current life's breath of Konohagakure, Uzumaki Naruto.

When Madara was alive, he would have captured Naruto for sealing instead of killing him with his own bare hands. But the Bijū held little interest to the Uchiha, and with Nagato dead, Naruto was able to destroy the Gedō Mazō, so even if he did want the Biju, there was no sealing summons for them to be held. At the destruction of the Gedō Mazō the sealed Bijū were released. Sabaku no Gaara of Suna was able to absorb Shukaku back into his body, while the others were resealed into reincarnations of their former hosts. Naruto was the one he wanted, the one he needed to kill if he wanted to destroy the heart of his former village and to free himself.

Raven fringe blew into his face from the wind as blood of his newest victim splattered on his face. He did not blink an eye as the warm crimson fluid touched his flesh, he may be the last, but he was still and Uchiha, damn it and the Uchiha is a fierce battle clan. With another swing of his chokutō he cut down another of the Allied Shinobi Forces. His sharingan fought to activate, but he held it back. His eyes were still sensitive and he was saving them for the golden haired ninja.

"Sasuke-kun!" if he wasn't an Uchiha he would roll his eyes. He looked at the woman before him, moss green eyes burned in determination. Her pink hair blew around her large forehead. "Please, come home. Give this up, Danzo is gone; Naruto has ensured your life when you return."

"There is nothing Konoha can do for me" he spit the village name as if it were poison on his lips.

"I'm there, I love you Sasuke-kun." She proudly declared.

"I do not love you, I will never love you"

"I will not be a burden; I will take you down" She shouted as she pulled her chakra into her hands. She charged at him, tears streaming from her eyes. With one swift hand motion he batted her out of the way as if the years of her hard training had been for nothing.

Sasuke stalked toward her battered body, not even a good warm up is all he could think as he saw her lying motionless on the ground, her head twisted in an awkward angle. He pulled lightning into his hands, his eyes activated and began spinning wildly as he raised his arm to give the death blow to the pink bitch that made his and Naruto's childhood miserable by fawning over him.

"AAAAAHHHHH" without warning Sasuke was vaulted several meters away, his cheek throbbing with the force of the blow it sustained. He looked up, seeing the one he wanted.

"Leave Sakura-chan out of this Uchiha, your battle is with me as Hokage" Naruto declared his new position, affective as of three days prior. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of him, although his mind felt hate and loathing, his heart fluttered at the sight of his blonde haired, blue eyed opponent. Forcing the emotion down, he stood ready to take on the man who finally realized his dreams.

Naruto's gut clinched as he looked upon the one who had become his reason for living. Every morning he woke early to train, to bring back Sasuke; he would then eat, to maintain his strength so he could bring back Sasuke; he then would see to his Hokage duties, to ensure Sasuke had a home to come back to; he would eat more for strength, train then go to bed, to be rested to continue his actions to bring the last Uchiha home. Sasuke was the sun around which Naruto revolved, his waking thoughts and his unconscious dreams were full of thoughts and memories about his former revenge seeking teammate.

He fought down a shuttered breath as he closed his eyes for a few moments. His whisker-like scars darkened slightly and blood began to pool under the skin of his eye lids, making them appear to be coated in a veil of cosmetics. He opened his eyes once more; Sasuke expected to see sky blue but instead looked into the burning sun. His irises were dominated by a yellow orange hue, with red, orange and gold flecks reflecting in their depths. The normally round pupil turned horizontal, like that of a frog.

Sasuke felt the chakra swirling around them before his sensitive eyes picked it up. It flowed in and around and out of the Uzumaki's body, matching his natural chakra rhythm. The chakra flow gathered in strength and Sasuke new his chakra reserves were even more out matched than they had ever been against his former friend. But, what the raven haired man lacked in chakra, between the two, he more than made up for it with his skill and emotionless demeanor in battle.

Lightning cracked around them as the rain fell in heavy sheets, soaking all on the field within mere moments.

The Hakage pulled two kunai from his weapons pouch and swirled his wind nature chakra though them. Naruto charges his dreams, sloshing through the mud created by the rain and the blood of the fallen shinobi

Bringing his weapon downward to slash at his opponent, Naruto is stopped by the blade of the chokutō, ringing of metal on metal rang in his ears. He thrust his other wind charged kunai toward his opponent's midsection. Sasuke jumps back before any more damage was done other than a cut on his gray shirt.

This time, the Uchiha charged, throwing his body weight behind his chokutō with a diagonal slash downward. Naruto stopped the blade with one of his own, the thrust his other arm forward, landed a punch on his assailant.

"You need to come home" he yelled as he pulled backward.

"Not after what they did to my brother. You have no idea how Itachi felt" He growled, attacking again, pouring more chakra into his blade, his sharingan spinning wildly.

"You do not know what Itachi felt-the guilt of killing your own family. My mom died after my birth and my father died sealing Kyuubi in me. And the villagers hated me for their deaths despite it saving the village. Don't tell me you know what Itachi felt, because you are not qualified." He defended against Sasuke's attacks, taking steps forward as he moved on the offensive in his own stance.

"What about what they did to me? They took my family, you never had one; don't tell me you know what it felt like"

"I did have a family once, then he left me and I dedicated my life to bringing him back to me like he dedicated his life to avenging his guilty clan. The villagers blamed me for killing my dad, then they blamed me for chasing you away and not being able to bring you back" the blonde began attacking with a stronger fury of moves and motions, all of which Sasuke countered, his face was impassive, yet confusion radiated from him.

"Yet, you wanted to be the Hokage of that damn place. Nothing would have ever come between you and that dream" Naruto wrapped and arm around the Uchiha as he blocked the chokutō with his kunai. He leaned in, lips just brushing Sasuke's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"I would have left the village in an instant to be with you" Naruto whispered in his ear Sasuke fought to keep his heart from bursting, before Naruto jumped back, pulling his kunai up Sasuke's back as he did.

The kunai carved though his shirt, slicing the Uchiha crest in half, but miraculously missed breaking the skin. Sasuke shrugged the tattered shirt off his shoulders.

Taking advantage of the moment, Naruto charged, intent on driving a kunai into Sasuke, paralyzing him and taking him home. Sasuke parried his thrust, reacting on instinct with a flick of the wrist, bringing his sword up. He swung the chokutō with such velocity, only the sharingan could follow it. Lunging forward he stabbed Naruto in his side, knocking him off balance. The blonde stumbled backward and collapsed in pain.

He looked at Sasuke with his yellow eyes, blazing with fire and drive to bring the last of the Uchiha home. The raven's eyes spun wildly, blending crimson and black faster than a normal eye could see. He looked into the Hokage's eyes, intent on capturing him in a world of nightmares, forcing him to see the scene he had walked in on, the moment he saw his parent's blood. Time seemed to grind to a halt around him; days of torture would be accomplished in mere moments of time.

Ravens, flew out of the slanted-pulped eyes, leaving feathers fluttering to the ground in their wake. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked upon one who he knew was gone, the one who did everything in his power to save him.

"Aniki" he whispered, looking at the image of his brother.

"Foolish little brother. With my final moments resurrected, I told you to go home"

"Konoha is not my home, Itachi" His reply sounded like a spoiled child to his own ears.

"I did not say Konoha, I said home. Home is a place where someone still thinks of you." Itachi looked his brother hard in the eye.

"All around the world want me dead. I have no home" 

"What off Naruto? Does he not think of you?" The elder turned to look at the blonde glowing orange.

"He only wants me to come back to Konoha, to say he finally beat an Uchiha." Sasuke spat

"Little brother, you are being a foolish. You are wrong"

"He could never beat me, he is weak. Why implant him with your chakra?"

"He is the Hokage" He spoke as if that refuted Sasuke’s claims.

"You still pledge your allegiance to Konoha, even after your second death. Brother, you're the fool" The younger scoffed.

"I pledge my allegiance to Naruto, above his position as the Hokage. He has the ability to change our world. With him, there will be great peace, but, he needs you."

"He doesn't need me"

"You are his strength, Sasuke, your eyes are powerful, yet you are blind. Ask yourself, why you have not killed him when you were more than able many times. Always, you diverted the killing blow just enough to keep it from being fatal." With that Itachi faded into the distance, "You love him" sounded as a whisper, leaving Sasuke at a loss and in real time.

Naruto stood; in sage mode his normal healing was accelerated. Why Sasuke did not attack was beyond him, yet it gave him enough time to stop the bleeding in his side. He watched as Sasuke turned his face toward his, a fleeting emotion passed the onyx orbs, a look of pure hurt and confusion.

"Sa…suke…" Naruto's voice cracked with emotion

The voice seemed to pull the young Uchiha back to the current situation. A thin mask fell over his eyes, clouding them from his former best friend's probing gaze. His small talk with Itachi rattled him to the core.

With blinding speed, he appeared before the blond and wrapped his arms around him, chokutō in hand. He closed his eyes as he allowed the heat from the Hokage's body radiate into his skin, thawing a small portion of his icy shell. He inhaled the spicy natural smell of his chakra, the earthy smell of his sweat, metallic scent of his dried blood. Pinpricks of pain pulled behind his half-mast eyelids, his vision blurred and a solo tear creped down his cheek. Without a choice, he angled his sword, ready to thrust it into his former teammate's back.

Naruto closed his eyes, relishing the feel of being in the raven's arms, even amidst the battle. Screams and moans sounded around them, yet, he couldn't hear it. He had dreamed of being held by the Uchiha for what felt like ages of waking to a cold and lonely bed. His world spun as he felt the pure potential power of his sinewy muscles around him. The air sizzled with electricity around him, smelling like ozone, he smelled of mud and brimstone imprinting over the former smell of clean snow which was now soiled.

He looked up into the raven's fathomless noir eyes, his heart clinching when he saw the tear track.

"Sasuke" his hand came up to caress the face of his love. Slowly, he moved his lips closer gently brushing his with Sasuke's.

The Uchiha's eyes opened slightly before pushing closer to the warmth provided by Naruto. His heart burst from his chest. The abyss of vengeance had pulled him so far from the edge; he had no hope of returning to his home. He couldn't live without him, but to live with him would destroy the blonde's light by his darkness. A second tear fell down his alabaster cheek. If they could not be together in this life time, perhaps they could be together after life. He drew the kiss even tighter before thrusting his chokutō toward Naruto's back.

Feeling the unusual movement of Sasuke's arm, Naruto shifted in panic. He berated himself for jumping to the side in his fear; he is the Hokage after all. He looked up into Sasuke's face, expecting to see anger at his mistrust but his face looked painful. The raven coughed, showering Naruto's face with drops of his blood. Looking down, he saw the long metal sword buried in the last of the Uchiha's abdomen. Had he not have moved, it would have pierced his own flesh.

"Sasuke?" he looked at him in question, trying to let his logic override the hurt and betrayal he felt at the rogue's action.

"There are many things I wish I could do over, mostly I wish I would have been there with you when you finally reached your dream" Sasuke muttered as he collapsed on his former teammate, unable to hold his weight anymore. Naruto lowered him gently to the ground, cradling him in his arms.

"My dream was to bring you home."

"You are my home, Naruto. I wanted us to leave this world together." Sasuke said, cradling into Naruto's chest for warmth against the shivers starting to ravage his body. He was so cold.

"You are not going to die, Sasuke. Not like this." He declared though falling tears. He screamed for Sakura. Sasuke raised a hand and weakly touched Naruto's cheek.

"I was alone in life; death will be no different, until you join me someday. I love you, Dobe" he said the last insult with a smirk, remembering their days of child angst when they were Konoha Team 7.

"I love you, Sasuke. Sakura-chan will be here soon, she will help"…and if she doesn’t I will follow you soon, he disregarded the slowing down of the fighting.

Sakura knelt beside them, her hands glowing green against the wound. With the last of his strength, Sasuke pushed away her hands and pulled Naruto's face to his, drawing his lips into an intimate embrace. His head fell back when his heart stopped beating, stopping Naruto's in the process. The blonde ninja began to plead with any kami above to not take his love away and leave him lonely once more, but his begging was in vain. Kyuubi howled in his head, clawing to get out.

Across the battle field, Gaara crushed his most recent opponent in a tight sand coffin. He heard it; he could hear Kyuubi howling in his head. Sukaku groaned in response.  
‘We need to find him, Kit. This isn’t going to be good’ the tanuki looked trying to pinpoint direction.

Shutters flared down his spine as he opened his mind, feeling where the Kyuubi container was and headed to his location in all haste. He arrived in time to see six tails fluttering behind the blonde cloaked in bubbles of red-orange chakra. Sasuke lay at his feet; Naruto collapsed on his chest. He cried, long hard sobs, retreating further into himself with each inhale. The seventh tail began to bubble into shape in his despair.

"Naruto…"Gaara called to him, drawing his attention.

"He wanted us to die together. I didn't trust him and….why!?" He screamed as the seventh tail took full form. He screamed longer, releasing chakra energy to radiate over the battle field causing a break in the dwindling fighting. Taking tabs, the Allied Shinobi Forces clearly outnumbered the opposition, but they did not celebrate as they watched the anguish twisting from the Hokage.  
Realizing that someone could get hurt, Gaara wrapped a bubble of sand around him and the now standing Naruto. He was confident his sand armor would hold as he moved forward to pull the blonde into an embrace. The Kazekage was never one for affection but the reason for changing his life needed it.

The chakra cloak felt like an inferno, but his sand held firm. Slowly, he felt Naruto's body relax as he fell unconscious. He dropped the sand bubble, holding the Hokage against his body, he looked around the field. The forces were surrounding them watching with baited breath. Several were too exhausted to move.

"Bring the Uchiha" he commanded to his brother who looked to sustain minimal damage. He headed toward the fallen gate of Konohagakure, taking the blonde to bed. He would be there when he woke up.

The rain fell harder, scrubbing the land of crimson flowing rivers.


End file.
